Jed Eckhert
Jed Eckhert is the main protagonist of Red Dawn. He is a United States Marine Corps Captain Strongman and the Wolverines, a gang of teens who led resistance to North Korean Marine Corps occupation of Spokane, Washington. He was killed in a raid on the Wolverines' camp in an apartment because fellow Wolverine Daryl Jenkins had a tracking device planted in him. Biography Eckhert was the oldest son of Spokane Police Sergeant Tom Eckhert, and was the brother of Matt Eckhert. His mother died of illness when Matt and Jed were in their teens, and Jed went away to enlist in the US Marine Corps for six years, when Matt needed him the most. When he returned, he watched his brother's football game with the Wolverines football team at his high school, and Matt and Jed, as well as their girlfriends Erica Martin and Toni Walsh. It was here that the blackout occured nationwide, and Matt and Jed headed back to their home with their father. When they woke up, North Korean parachutes and bombs were falling everywhere, as an invasion had begun. Jed drove a car with Matt to the woods to avoid the chaos, bringing their friends with them, their band totaling up 7 people. They stayed in a log cabin, where they were joined by Julie and Gregg Goodyear. However, Pete deserted the group after Jed pushed him to the ground after he argued over if he was the commander of the party, taking all of the food with him. When the Wolverines (the name the group called themselves) went out to take all of the food they could find, they were chased by the KPA to the woods, where they watched as the North Koreans arrived at the cabin. Sergeant Eckhert came out and told his boys to resist the North Koreans instead of surrendering, over the megaphone, and was shot afterwards by Captain Cho. This gave the Eckhert family a raging vendetta that would cause them to lead resistance to the North Koreans, as Jed trained them all to use guns and to hunt. They ambushed North Korean troops in several raids for weapons, killing Pete (now a collaborator) in one of them.? But Matt screwed up an assassination attempt on Cho by going after Erica, who was a prisoner. Gregg was shot trying to help him, but Erica was saved. The Wolverines failed to kill Cho or the Spetsnaz Colonel that accompanied him, but the people began to rise up. Jed and the Wolverines were attacked in their hideout in the woods by Cho, who had found out their location, and bombs killed Julie and Danny Smith, but the rest of the Wolverines made a new camp and linked up with the Free American Army, three marines. Jed and the Wolverines stole a short-range communications box from Cho, with Jed killing Cho with a shot to the head which eventually avenge his father's deaty. After being wounded the Wolverines lost Hodges, one of the marines, but managed to get out with their prize. During this raid, Daryl was injected with a tracking device that led to the new Wolverines hideout in an apartment. Jed congratulated Matt on his deeds, and when he went to get his beer back from Toni, he was struck by gunfire in the hallway and died, leaving Matt as the leader of the Wolverines. Category:Wolverines Category:Americans Category:2012 characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes